School Time
by KitKat816
Summary: It's Liz's first day back after the summer, and every thing is - wait... Chairs are being thrown across the tables! There's glue sticks stuck to the ceiling!.. So yeah, everything's normal, but that's all gonna change when new student, Garfield Logan, walks into the war zone. Apparently, he has a rare skin condition, but can Liz uncover the truth about her new friend?
1. The New Kid

**_Author's Notes:_**

Hey again everyone!

So this is a story that's been bouncing around my brain for WEEKS now and I've finally decided to get on with it and type it up!

In short, this fanfic will be based on the question: 'What if Beast Boy went to school while he was with the Doom Patrol?' My homemade character, Lizzy, is also gonna be in this fic.

Seeing as the holo-rings used in the Teen Titans series were invented by Cyborg, BB isn't gonna have one to make him look normal.

So what's gonna happen? Guess you'll just have to read on to find out…

Good luck!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beast Boy or the Teen Titans**

 **Chapter 1:** **The New Kid**

 **New Kid's POV:** 'OK' he thinks, 'just school, just school… What could go wrong?' He's been thinking this to himself all day, ever since his alarm had woken him up WAY too early for his liking. He'd been so worried he barely ate a thing at breakfast.

"Just chill, just chill" he murmurs. "Sorry, did you say something?" quizzes the teacher beside him, "Uh, no. No!" He hastily replies, the LAST thing he needs today is teacher sympathy!

He realises he's too late as the teacher, with her pince-nez glasses and uniform black hair tied in a strict bun above her steely-grey eyes, turns to face him. 'Oh no…' the boy mentally murmurs, 'too late!' he thinks as the teacher (Mrs. Berry was it?) starts to speak.

"You know Garfield" she starts while the boy –Garfield- Tries desperately to think of a way out of this situation. "It's alright to be nervous on your first day"

"Yes Ms." Garfield (or Gar as he prefers) replies, all he wants is to get today over with so he can go home and play 'Mega Monkeys 2'.

'Damn you Steve!' He mentally curses as Mrs. Berry continues to natter on about 'first day nerves' and what a 'wonderful school' it is and how he's 'going to feel right at home here'

Zoning out, He thinks about how it's NOT gonna be a good day. The fact he's totally covered from head to toe is immediately going to make him stand out.

He'll be the weird kid from the minute he steps into that classroom and he knows it.

'Oh well' he thinks as they near the door with 'Form Room 13' boldly painted across it's front, 'at least it's better than them seeing what's under all this crud'.

He takes a deep breath as the woman beside him grasps the smooth, brass door handle, "Ready Garfield?" She asks, 'Well' he thinks, 'it's now or never!'. With this thought, he gives a swift nod and clenches his fists as the old door opens onto a WORLD of chaos…

* * *

Well that's chapter 1 guys!

Hope you liked it, I'm gonna be working on this as much as I can but I'm still working on my first fic: 'What if?: Meet the Titans' so it may be a bit slow.

Good luck to all of you out there, please comment and review, all posts are very welcome so don't be a stranger!

See you all soon,

KitKat816

x


	2. Umm It's Garfield

**_Author Notes:_**

You know the drill! Read, follow, review!

XD

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Do I wish I owned BB or the Teen Titans? Yes… Do I? No :'(**

 **Chapter 2: Umm... It's Garfield**

 **Liz's POV:** Liz is just sitting there with her head resting on her arms, her long brown hair falling like curtains, hiding her from the world. It's the first day back after the summer holidays and already she's wishing she'd pulled a sickie.

'Seriously', she thinks 'at this rate, I'm gonna have a major migraine before I even make it to math!'

Suddenly, the door flies open, and Mrs. Berry, the school psychiatrist steps in. Mumbling to someone before she closes the door, she turns to the class.

"Good morning students…" she begins, needless to say no one hears a thing. She stands there tapping her foot for a moment before she gives in.

"GOOD MORNING STUDENTS!" she bellows, "CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?!" The volume edges down to a loud mumble, deciding that's the best she'll get, Berry begins.

"Today students, I have some exciting news!" she announces. "We have a new student! From AMERICA!" Liz just rolls her eyes and sets her head back on her desk. 'No doubt it'll just be another drama queen or numbskull' she thinks.

"Now I must inform you," she continues, "that our newest student may appear a bit… Different…" she begins. Liz lifts her head, so far they've had all sorts of weirdo's join the school, 'It must really be something for the teachers to actually point it out!' She mentally exclaims.

Mrs. Berry continues, "Now the new student has a skin condition which he's most uncomfortable with" she continues, Liz raises her head a bit more 'poor kid!' She thinks, she always hates it when bad things happen to others, no matter who they are.

"This condition is NOT contagious, however at his parent's request he has been allowed to cover all visible skin." 'Wow…' thinks Liz, 'Poor guy, he must REALLY has it rough…'

"So I ask you all to please respect his privacy and to embrace him into this school!" The clueless Berry announced. Liz barely contained a snort at her idiocy, 'Yeah, like they're gonna respect his privacy after you've just spilled all THAT about him'

"So without further ado…" She opened the door and gestured to someone outside, "May I introduce Mr. Garry Login!" She finished, smiling like an idiot as her famous ability for getting names wrong came into play, the poor boy was dragged in front of the class.

'So that's the new kid…' She thinks, the kid in question, wears the same uniform as all the other boys; blue shirt, black blazer, trousers and shoes and a red tie. But he's also got black gloves over his hands, a balaclava covering his face and neck and a pair of wide, gold shades over his eyes.

'He must like, REALLY be uncomfortable with that condition!' she thinks feeling sympathetic, 'It's just not RIGHT for someone to feel that embarrassed of themselves…' she worries.

"Say hello then everyone!" The over-cheery Berry demands. She's met with no response from the class, which is too busy staring at the boy's strange choice of dress too bother.

"Well Mr. Gamble," She continues to blather, "Say hello!" "Umm…" Liz shakes her head subtly, 'Poor guy, they HAD to have the Berry introduce him…' she pitys.

"Well… Umm…" he continues, "I, umm… It's, Garfield?" He questions. "There you go!" Berry beams, "Now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Garfield suddenly seems to become very interested in the various types of gum stuck to the floor as the Berry looks about the class "Now we simply MUST find you a place to sit!" Liz glances around, realizing too late that the only spare seat is right next to…

"There we are!" Berry bursts, "You can sit next to Lilly here!" Lizzy rolls her eyes and mutters darkly "It's _Liz_ " before the over-active teacher frog-marches Garfield down the isle of desks and practically stuffs him into the chair beside her.

"There we go!" she continues obliviously, "Now Louise, I expect you to take care of Mr. Gilbert here!" she practically screams, as Liz wonders for what's probably the millionth time just _how_ the woman managed to hit her head hard enough as to _cause_ such idiocy.

'Well,' she contemplates, 'guess he SEEMS like a nice enough guy so far…' she thinks, glancing sideways at said guy. 'But geez,' she mentally winces, 'gonna take everyone a while to let go of the whole "named after a fat orange cat" thing…' Liz thinks as she throws Garfield a small, pitying smile.

 **Gar's POV:** Garfield feels like he's going to have some major bruises where that Berry lady slammed him into his seat. 'Ouch…' He mentally winces as Mrs. Berry continues to rant at the poor Lilly/Louise girl 'That's gonna leave a mark' he continues.

Berry's just finished her oblivious speech and he decides to take a look at the girl who's going to be showing him round. As he turns, he's met with a pair of big, green-flecked hazelnut eyes and a sympathetic smirk.

As Berry booms out of the room with a final "And remember! School is for learning about YOURSELVES as well!" Garfield gestures slightly with his head. "So…" he begins, "She's umm… Different…"

The longhaired brunette lets out a derisive snort, "You got that right!" She rolls her eyes, "What EVER gave it away?" Garfield smirks under his balaclava, letting out a quiet snigger to show it.

"Sooo," he continues, "I'm guessing you're called neither Lilly nor Louise…" "You sure cotton quick" she responds sarcastically, "I'm Lizzy, but call me Liz. Garfield, right?" she continues. "Yeah" he chuckles, "Blame my folks, dunno WHAT favors' they thought they were doin' me with that one. And call me Gar" he continues, holding out a hand.

"Nice ta meet 'cha." she greets, shaking it, "So, America?" Liz quizzes "Awesome!" 'FINALLY someone who'll let the whole skin-thing drop!' Gar mentally sighs, He's so relieved this girl seems OK with it; he's sick and tired of not being treated like a normal person just because of his… Condition…

"Yeah," he replies, "My family's just moved". "Cool!" She responds, sounding genuinely interested, "Well, welcome to Wales I guess!" She enthuses, gesturing out the window. "Land of the stupidly heavy rain" she continues with a heavy eye-roll

Garfield snorts, this girl is funny! Suddenly, the bell rings, and there's a scared-looking, dark-haired teacher peeping through the doorway, "Umm…" she mumbles quietly "T-t-time for r-registration c-cl-class" she stutters, as she edges to her desk.

'Well,' Garfield thinks, tensing as he lets his gaze roam round the room, resisting all the urges to jump away from the sudden noises exploding from every corner. 'I guess this'll be… *Gulp* Interesting…'

He continues to try and force himself into relaxation as -through many stutters- the timid teacher works her way through the list. 'I need to get my animal senses under control!' he growls, way too softly for anyone to have heard.

After all, it's not like Mento/Steve would've sent THE Beast Boy in without making sure he could handle it. He sighs again, 'What I wouldn't give sometimes…' he thinks, 'But hey, being the kid in the balaclava is better than being the green-skinned freak…' he continues, gazing down at his gloved hands.

* * *

 ** _Author Notes:_**

Well there it is! Sorry chapters are taking longer guys but I JUST started back at school last week. Also: Yes! I am Welsh! From the land of the red dragon and all that! *Rolls eyes sarcastically*. Anyway, yeah, I'm Welsh and yeah, the weather really IS that bad… :'(

Hope you all liked this chapter, what did you think of BB? I tried to imagine what he'd do without Cyborg's holo-rings and I figured this was the most likely solution (I mean he can't exactly take a bath in concealer or something every 5 minutes can he?)

Well *Yawns* I'm calling it a night! See ya soon!


	3. I'm SO sorry

_**Author's Notes:**_

Hey guys, sorry to those of you who thought this was a new chapter but I'm putting this story on hold, I just can't find the inspiration I had for this story. I'll continue it sometime in the future, but for now it's shut down. But trust me when I say that when I get back to this story, I'll be ready to take it to a whole new level of awesome XD

Best wishes to writers old and new,

Kit xx


End file.
